A network of devices having data communications capabilities, that are associated with implantable medical devices (IMDs) has been provided for the administration of IMDs. On the network may be implemented a system and method of bi-directional telecommunications between an expert data center, clinicians, and an IMD programmer device, utilizing various types of network platforms and architecture to implement, in the programmer, distance-based troubleshooting, maintenance, upgrade, information and is administrative services thereby providing an economical and highly interactive system for therapy and clinical care.
The assignee of the present invention has disclosed data management, transfer and archiving schemes relating to IMDs and associated instruments such as a programmer, remote monitor and similar instruments, which are in data communications with the IMDs. The structures and methods of these schemes are generally defined in applications entitled “Medical System Having Improved Telemetry,” filed Jul. 19, 1999, Ser. No. 09/356,340, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,271; “System and Method for Transferring Information Relating to an Implantable Medical Device to a Remote Location,” filed on Jul. 21, 1999, Ser. No. 09/358,081, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,309; “Apparatus and Method for Remote Troubleshooting, Maintenance and Upgrade of Implantable Device Systems,” filed on Oct. 26, 1999, Ser. No. 09/426,741, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,433; “Tactile Feedback for Indicating “Heart Failure Monitor Quick Look Summary For Patient Management Systems,” filed Mar. 17, 2000, Ser. No. 60/190,272; “A Universal Interface For Medical Device Data Management,” filed Mar. 17, 2000, Ser. No. 60/190,465; “Telepresence Apparatus And Method For Remote Implantable Medical Device Implementation And Management,” filed Mar. 24, 2000, Ser. No. 60/192,006; “A Hand-Held Surface ECG and RF Apparatus Incorporated With a Medical Device,” filed Mar. 29, 2000, Ser. No. 60/192,943; all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Medical Device,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,083 “Large-Scale Processing Loop For Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs),” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,079; “Chronic Real-Time Information Management Systems For Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs),” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,062; “Automatic Voice and Data Recognition For Medical Device Instrument Systems,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,071 “Central Switchboard to Facilitate Remote Collaboration With Medical Instruments,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,080; “System Of Notification Of Recalled Components For A Medical Device” filed Dec. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/474,694; “A Communications System For An Implantable Device And A Drug Dispenser” Dec. 30, 1999, Ser. No. 09/475,709; “User Authentication In Medical Systems Device,” filed Dec. 30, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,822; “Automated Invoicing Based On Medical System Usage,” filed Dec. 30, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,824; “Responsive Manufacturing and Inventory Control,” filed Feb. 4, 2000, Ser. No. 60/180,289; “Information Remote Monitor (IRM) Medical Device,” filed Feb. 4, 2000, Ser. No. 60/180,285 “Follow-Up Monitor For Implantable Medical Device,” filed Feb. 23, 2000, Ser. No. 60/184,221; “Implantable Medical Device With Multi-Vector Sensing Electrodes,” filed Mar. 1, 2000, Ser. No. 60/186,235; “Stimulator For Delivery Of Molecular Therapy,” filed Mar. 7, 2000, Ser. No. 60/187,280; “Individualized, Integrated, And Informative Internet Portal For Holistic Management of Patients With Implantable Devices,” filed Mar. 15, 2000, Ser. No. 60/189,562; “Heart Failure Monitor Quick Look Summary For Patient Management Systems,” filed Mar. 17, 2000, Ser. No. 60/190,272; “A Universal Interface For Medical Device Data Management,” filed Mar. 17, 2000, Ser. No. 60/190,465; “Telepresence Apparatus And Method For Remote Implantable Medical Device Implementation And Management,” filed Mar. 24, 2000, Ser. No. 60/192,006; “A Hand-Held Surface ECG and RF Apparatus Incorporated With a Medical Device,” filed Mar. 29, 2000, Ser. No. 60/192,943; all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Data encryption is a valuable tool for protecting privacy and ensuring data authenticity. Specifically, encryption technology which has wide application in the management of regulated therapy and diagnosis data, is widely used. More particularly, security relating to medical data is important to prevent tampering, modification or data corruption when data is sent over a public network that is potentially subject to eavesdropping and tampering. Even for dedicated lines and other secure data channels, it may be desirable to use encryption technology, such as digital signatures or checksums to ensure the integrity of transmitted messages. Such confirmation by means of digital signatures or checksums may be particularly indicated in patient care, where privacy, accuracy in instructions, either to a human caregiver or to a remote device, may be important. For example, the highest level of security and accuracy may be indicated for patient data on which critical therapy and diagnosis depend. On the other side of the security spectrum, data that is collected by a sensor on a real time basis, for example, an Electrocardiogram (ECG), an electroencephalogram, or an IEGM, may be sent with minimal or no protection and relatively lower accuracy. In addition, the reduction in computing overhead to which real-time data may be subject according to an embodiment of the present invention helps to ensure that no distortion of data, as a function of time, is injected into the real-time physiologic data being transmitted.
Prior art encryption systems are not dynamically adjustable. Further, prior art systems lack selectable encryption devices and methods which are based on the level of security assigned to the data to be encrypted. Additionally, various networks such as the Internet, World Wide Web, and the like do not implement dynamically variable encryption systems. Prior art systems or networks typically implement encryption on a highly granular level. Typically, these prior art systems will either encrypt all of the systems data at either a very high level, an intermediate level, or not at all. There are problems associated with each one of these levels. If one chooses to encrypt all their data with a high encryption level, then the data will be very secure, however, a large amount of bandwidth is needed to transmit the information. If one chooses to encrypt all of their data at an intermediate level, then the amount of bandwidth required decreases, however, the security of the information decreases. Moreover, if no encryption is utilized, then the amount of bandwidth needed is at a minimum, however the information is not secure.